The daughter of the Phoenix
by grangerinacio91
Summary: When Harry Potter and his friends are going to save Sirius from the Mystery Department, there is not only one prophecy to be collected, but two. The other with the name of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. When it falls into the hands of the enemy side, it is necessary to ensure Hermione's safety as she learns new powers, new loves, new responsibilities. Sirius lives
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The first thing that crossed Hermione's mind when she woke up was, "It hurts," followed by "Where am I?" And finally "What the hell happened?"

Looking around, she managed to deduce that she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, and only then did she remember the battle of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna went to the Ministry to rescue Sirius, but when they reached the Hall of Prophecies the only thing they had expected of them was Death Eaters. It had not been all a trap because Voldemort knew that Harry was going to save his godfather, and where Harry was going, Hermione would, too. It was all a plan for Lucius Malfoy to retrieve a prophecy concerning Harry and the Dark Lord and another concerning Hermione and Draco Malfoy. This meant that only the owners of the prophecies could take it from the shelves and thus they could get both at once.

When they refused to deliver the prophecies a fight took place and the last thing Hermione can remember is to silence Dolohov before being struck by some spell with a strong purple color.

As she looked around, she noticed that Ron was sleeping on a bed to her right and that Luna Loveggod was sitting in the chair at the edge of her bed looking at her. "Hello, Hermione, how do you feel?" Hermione looked at her for some time before she could respond. Luna had her hair all tangled, her face full of dust, a scratch on the right cheek, torn and dirty clothes.

"My chest hurts, I just remember a curse reaching me and after waking up here. What happened next?" Luna looked at her steadily before sighing and recounting what happened next.

"Right after Dolohov hit you, Neville managed to hit him with a stupefy but Malfoy was just behind and struck a spell that shot me and Neville against a wall. He picked up on your prophecy that had rolled on the floor and then disappeared behind Harry, and then the order came, and one of Ronald's brothers brought you over here for Madame Pomphrey to treat you. There were no deaths fortunately. Ronald fell into a brain tank, has a few marks but it will happily go back to 100 percent. Neville broke his nose and Ginny twisted an ankle. Bellatrix almost managed to kill Sirius but fortunately Professor Lupine saw it and sent him a spell that made him fall on his back and the spell of Bellatrix narrowly missed! "

Hermione straightened to try to assimilate everything that Luna was telling her, but before she could ask him any more questions, Madame Pomphrey, who had heard them talking, rushed to them and her arms full of jars of potions. "It's a good thing you've already woken up Miss Granger, you were very lucky. Let's go there and take the right medication I told you about what it was that hit." and opening the bottle behind the bottle, forced her to take them all without giving her even time to breathe. "Well Miss Granger for the next two weeks will have to take ten potions a day and she will not be able to perform magic. The curse with which you were hit should have exhausted your magic core in a way that he would never recover. Fortunately, as you silenced it, the curse was not effective and only weakened it. You will have to rest a lot in the next two weeks but after that it must be fully recovered."

"Sorry my dear, I did the best I could but it will get a scar." added the nurse in a soft voice.

Hermione sighed deeply, but decided she still did not feel mentally capable of seeing the size or the appearance. "No problem Madame Pomphrey, I'm sure that when this is over I'll have many more to join this one."

"Scars are only traces of what we live!" Luna said in her dreamy voice, squeezing Hermione's hand to give her comfort.

"Miss Lovegood is right. Miss Granger, do you think we can talk in private?" asked Dumbledore that he had entered the infirmary without anyone noticing and with Harry behind him.

"Of course Professor. Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked looking at Harry trying to figure out if he would be hurt.

"I'm fine, Hermione, I'm sorry I did not listen to you, we could all have died because of my idiocy." he replied, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"No problem, Harry, we're all well and that's all that matters. Luna, do you mind coming back tomorrow? And thanks for staying with me!"

"Until tomorrow Hermione, you'll be fine and you'll see that in the end everything will make sense. Professor Dumbledore, I think I have to pack, right?" asked Luna. "Yes, Miss Lovegood, do I need to tell you what time you have to be here tomorrow or do you have that part covered too?" Dumbledore stared at her with sparkling eyes. "I'm here in time, don't worry, and see you tomorrow." And with a tight hug to Hermione and a smile to Harry, Luna turned his back and left the infirmary.

"Extraordinary young lady, our Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said with a dreamy look. "Now, I think Miss Granger would like to know better what happened and why. Am I correct?"

Harry approached Hermione and sat in the chair that Luna had vacated and took Hermione's hand to give her strength. "I already know almost everything the Professor will tell you, can I stay with you?"

"Of course Harry, you're my brother in everything but blood. You know that." said Hermione, grinning at Harry. "Professor Lucius Malfoy was so desperate to have the prophecies, and why is there one with my name?"

Waving his wand to make sure their conversation was not heard, Professor Dumbledore conjured a comfortable red velvet-covered highchair and sat down. "I'll start by telling you a story. Sixteen years ago, on a cold, rainy night, I interviewed a candidate for the position of Divine Arts teacher at the inn. She gave me the impression that she had no gift, so I prepared to tell her politely that I would not hire her when she went into a trance and told me the prophecy of young Potter. It was after Potter's prophecy that she started saying yours." Dumbledore removed from his pocket and enlarged a shallow basin of stone with runes engraved around the berm. Raising his wand toward his own forehead, he withdrew thin threads of thought and deposited them in the Pensive. Sitting back, he asked Hermione if she was ready and to his wave, he thrust the tip of the wand into the silver mass.

There emerged from there a figure wrapped in shawls, with eyes extraordinarily magnified by the glasses. But when Sybill Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal and mystical voice but in a harsh, rough voice that Hermione had never heard:

"_The magical daughter of the family of the phoenix was born in the middle of the nine month._

_She is the daughter of a line of daughter's without magic, but her magic is going to be stronger._

_She is going to be the wisdom and hope that will help the Chosen One to end the Dark One._

_The strength of her and her mates love are going to be a powerful weapon. With her mates, her magic will grow and chance for the best potential._

_But if the Chosen One flops, the Dragon are going to crush her heart, her hope, her loves and her freedom; and the Darkness will rule our world._

_The Magical daughter of the family of the phoenix was born in the middle of the nine month…"_

When the image faded, Hermione stared at the spot where she had stared in disbelief. "But this prophecy can't be about me. I do not belong to the phoenix house. I know this is the symbol of your house Professor, and my parents are Muggles."

"It's you Hermione; even I just know that it's you. Think, it's always you who are always by my side to help. Ron has failed me, but you've never been, I'm the chosen one, I can't live while Voldemort is alive. It's us who are going to end this!" Harry said assuredly.

"But I don't belong to the Dumbledore family, it's impossible, my parents are dentists!" Hermione replied, to which Professor Dumbledore offered to explain. "I know that your parents are dentists, Miss Granger. When this prophecy was made I did some research. In this investigation I discovered that my aunt Honoria Dumbledore had a daughter, she never got married, and at that time having a child like that was difficult. From what I discovered, she got a muggle family to adopt this child who was squib; this baby was your maternal grandmother." giving her a pause to take it all in, Professor Dumbledore sighed before crossing his fingers and continuing "After Christmas, our spy informed us that Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy had gained knowledge of your prophecy and wanted to hear it at all costs. So I talked to your parents, we did tests to prove that you are my family and since then I have prepared everything so that you can start your training and be protected. "

"What about my parents? Who protects my parents?" asked Hermione in anguish. "They are hidden with protection and out of the country. Your guard has been assigned to me as your next of kin, and as soon as this is settled, we will get your parents. I promise!" replied Dumbledore calmly. "Tomorrow, you will leave for a safe location with three people who will train you. Sirius Black goes with you for a short time, just to help you finish you're training in animagus and to help you get used to the area. You go where he was hiding some time when he escaped from Azkaban. When your training is complete he comes back to help Harry ..."

"But will not Harry go with me?" interrupted Hermione. "I can't go with you, I have to go back to the Dursleys, that's where I'm safe, and I'll explain later." he reassured her, smiling.

"Yes, well, there are also two elements of the order of the phoenix: I chose them not only for their competence but also because they are supposed to be working out of the country, Charlie and Bill Weasley, they will take care of you, protect and train you, and I want you to take Miss Lovegood with you. " Dumbledore told him. "Luna? Why Luna?" Hermione asked in amazement. "I know you don't believe in these things but she has a gift that will be useful to you. She is loyal, smart and I ask you to listen what she has to say. Before her death, Miss Lovegood's mother was a brilliant witch. In addition to inventing spells and potions, she also had the gift of sight. Not like our esteemed Professor Trelawney, but more to day-to-day things. I know that Miss Lovegood also shares the gift because I never told her that she was going too, and yet she told us that she had to go packing. That's why I want her to go with you, Miss Granger. It's going to be good for both of you, are what both of you need. "

Hermione looked at him with the look of someone who wanted to complain, but with a sigh she shook her head yes. Which caused Harry to snort in disbelief. Unfortunately for him, Hermione listened and gave him a crack at the back of her head. "Please Harry; give me a reason to hex you." This only made Harry laugh more openly. "You can't, Madame Pomphrey says you can't use magic in the next two weeks!"

"I'll ask Ginny!" she replied with a smirk capable of rivaling Malfoy's. "Professor, when does she leave?" asks Harry, trying to change de subject.

Dumbledore, who had been watching them with a faint smile on his face, straightened and looked more serious, "Tomorrow, it is certain that by this time Mr. Malfoy has heard the prophecy and has already written to his son to give instructions. We can't risk him doing anything before it's time. Tomorrow morning Miss Granger will pick up a port-key to the location where she will train. Now let's let her rest. It's late and tomorrow she'll have to wake up early to deal with the last details. Miss Granger, the elves have already packed up all their stuff for the summer, and your parents also gave me your belongings before they went into hiding. "Dumbledore got up and make disappear his armchair before nodding to Harry."; "Professor, can I stay? I don't want her to stay unprotected and she's gone tomorrow ... ";" Of course Harry, get up so I can transfigure your chair into something more comfortable." And after transfiguring Harry's chair on a bed he turned his back with a He nodded and left the infirmary.

"What do you think of it all, Hermione?" Harry asked after making sure no one was listening.

"I found out that my life is even more confusing than I thought it was, and yet I feel it all makes sense, do you know where I'm going?"

"I only know it's a little town in America, I do not even know the state. Dumbledore just told me that's where you had to be. It was very strange, Hermione, when I asked why you were going tomorrow, or why had to be Ron's older brothers to accompany you, he just said that to be all right that's how it had to be. "

"My prophecy was talking about mates, do you think he knows who they are and it's why he's doing this?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"Maybe. He knows everything. I have to go back to the Dursleys because, because of my mother's sacrifice, it's where I'm most safe, he said they were blood wards."

"Well, it's possible. Harry, your mother's sacrifice saved you right?" and to his nod she continued, "Then as your aunt is her sister, there you are also protected by her blood. It will be all right, you will see that we will succeed." she said, shaking his hand.

"I want you to enjoy the summer Hermione, study and learn what you have to learn but do not think about Voldemort, when you come back, let's make plans, we'll be stronger and we'll know what to do, I promise I'll find a way to contact you." said Harry with a smile.

"You're the best brother Harry." replied Hermione, yawning.

"Sleep, you have plenty to do tomorrow. I'll take care of you." said Harry and giving her a kiss on the forehead lay down on the bed that Dumbledore had transfigured to rest for the next adventure that was to begin.

When they woke up the next morning, was to see a very angry Ron at the bottom of their bed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry sighed and asked Ron:

"Are you all right Ron? What's going on?"

"Everything fine with me, I just hope I didn't wake up the lovebirds." replied with a sneer.

"You're being irrational Ron!" said Hermione.

"What I do know is that I woke up in that bed alone, while the lovebirds are here together, I was attacked by brains, and I could have died!"

"I don't have the patience to deal with children now, you can treat him please, Harry, it's almost time for me to go and I still want to rest a little more." said Hermione with a grimace. Harry sighed, but did as she asked, standing up and grabbing him by the arm. She took him to the bed where he was and putting privacy spells all around him, turned to face him with a grimace.

"What do you think you're doing? She was almost killed Ron. She will not be able to use magic for weeks, and you complain about burns that you don't even notice?"

"If she is that bad, I don't know how she has the energy for whatever you were doing."

"Don't be stupid, Ron, we sleep. She's my sister, and you know it."

"It's ok. So tell me, what story is this of prophecy, did they get them?"

"Mine was destroyed, and Malfoy was able to get Hermione's, but as they were made to Dumbledore, he was able to tell us the contents of them. Mine basically says that only I can kill Voldemort, and that none can live while the other lives."

"And hers? She's got to do with the ferret. What is it?" It was at that moment that Harry realized how obsessed Ron was of Hermione, and he didn't like it at all.

"Her prophecy, only she can tell you, and I will not let you upset her now. She was greatly injured and Professor Dumbledore arranged a place for her to spend the summer to be safe and well. She is going away today."

"She could go to Burrow, there she was safe. Are you going too, right?"

"No Ron, neither of us is going there this summer. Hermione's going away from here and I have to train." Harry said, starting to lose what little patience he still had.

"Are you going to spend all summer studying and training? It's summer!"

"Do not be stupid Ron, you heard what I said, I have to kill Voldemort, I have to do it otherwise a lot of people will suffer."

And leaving him planted at the edge of the bed, he turned his back and went to sit on the edge of Hermione, on the bed which Madame Pomphrey had, however, already transfigured into a chair. Hermione was asleep, both hands under her head, her expression soft and peaceful. Hair scattered on the cushion in soft ringlets.

It was not many past eight in the morning when the doors to the ward opened, letting in Professor Dumbledore and Snape, Sirius Black, Bill and Charlie Weasley with a dreamy Luna a few steps behind.

"Good morning, how are you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked after assuring the privacy of the conversation.

"I'm fine, a little sore in the scar area but Madame Pomphrey already saw me today and says that if I take the right potions I'm good in the blink of an eye." said Hermione with a smile, "now I believe you told me we had things to deal with today, Professor?"

"Yes, first of all, with the permission of your parents, I am now your guardian. Basically it is as if I adopted you, or rather, I recognized you as belonging to the Dumbledore family, who here we all know that you belong. roles your age has been upgraded, and thanks to that year with the time-turner you are already seventeen and so you can do magic outside the school at will, which will be very good for your training.

"That's good, so my name is Hermione Dumbledore now, and my parents agreed with it?"

"Yes Hermione, in your bag that came from home is a letter from your parents to you. If you want to respond you can give the answer to Sirius that when he comes back here he tries to get her to the destination."

"Thank you Professor, for trying to protect them, is it time?"

"Yes Miss Dumbledore!" says Dumbledore with a smile, "the boys have the instructions of your potions and Miss Lovegood has your luggage."

Hermione gives Harry a tight hug and whispers in her ear. "Take care of you little brother, I'll stay strong to help you win this." and with a kiss on his cheek he walks over to the group waiting for her.

"Here's the port-key, on one last note, there's a legend in our family that when we least expect it, a phoenix will appear to light our way." "Good luck Miss Dumbledore." the Headmaster said, his eyes sparkling.

After everyone touched the feather, and after a strong blue light the group disappeared, leaving behind only Harry and Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. :

I don't own the works or characters of J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer.

This is a completely fictitious work. My native language is Portuguese so I apologize for any grammatical error.

This work is a triad between Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley and Sam Uley. The "Dragon" that the prophecy speaks of is Draco Malfoy, it's not, nor will it be a Dramione. This Draco will not have remorse nor a change of heart, he will only have one aim that is power, and for that he intends to use to Hermione.

This is my first fanfiction. I ask for your patience and I thank you for all the tips you can give me. If anyone wants to be a Beta or help with this creation please contact.

Regards, Ana Inácio AKA grangerinacio91

_**Chapter 2**_

The group landed on a beach, the sky was covered and the sea was angry, but overall there was a sense of peace.

"Sirius!" they heard, when they turned around, they came upon a group of strangers, at least unknown to all but one.

"Billy Black, how are you?" Sirius asked excitedly as approached a dark-skinned man with black hair and gentle eyes who was in a wheelchair in the center of the group. Hermione looked more closely at the group and noticed that most of them were all alike, chocolate-colored skin, short dark hair, tall, muscled, with tight black t-shirts and blue jeans cut off at the knees. Next to her, she heard Charlie comment with Bill, "They must be the shape-shifters. The biggest must be the alpha, Sirius told me they turning into wolves." Hermione was so excited by the idea of raising her knowledge that she did not catch Bill's response to Charlie, "Don't you think curious that Dumbledore has sent us to the edge of a pack of wolves, when your animagi is a wolf?" But Hermione was more attentive to studying the group of fascinating people who were ahead of her and trying to hear the conversation that Sirius was having with Billy Black.

"How did you know we were coming?" Sirius asked him.

"Dumbledore sent me a letter for that bird last night. He said that something unexpected happened and he needed a safe place for a student to get well. Do you want to explain to me what happened? Jacob and Sam are in the house to finish leaving everything ready to receive you, but I would like to know what is going on." said Billy.

"They discovered the existence of that prophecy that I told you about when I was here..." Sirius began, but Billy interrupted "The twin prophecy of ours that is part of our legends?"

"Yes, Billy, that's the same. They had been going for months to try to lay their hands on her. Drew them into battle, and after nearly killing Hermione they got their hands on the prophecy. She can't do magic for two more weeks. We have to protect her at all costs. "

"What the hell Sirius! You told me that the prophecy was safe." respond angrily Billy.

"It's done, they have it, now we just need to prepare." Said Sirius trying to calm the other man.

"Shall we go to the presentations?" Billy asked as Sirius just nodded.

Sirius cleared his voice, and turning to the boys who were with Billy said,

"For those who haven't yet joined the Pack when I was here last time, I am Sirius Black, I am a wizard, and we came as I told Billy because we were not safe in England at the moment. On the first of September we're going back to Hogwarts." then pointing to each one of the wizards at a time he began the introductions. "That's William but he prefers to be treated by Bill, he works at one of our banks and is exceptional with magic, the other red head is Charlie, he's a dragon tamer, he's also extremely talented, smart and he's going to be ours a specialist in physical training. Then we have Luna Lovegood, she is a student at Hogwarts and is in her fourth year. She is also what in our world we call a seer. Dumbledore sent her to help her get more in harmony with her talent. Hermione Granger just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts, she's the most intelligent witch of this era, highly talented, and she has to be protected at all costs, it's her that we're going to have to train as soon as she recovers and can go back to doing her normal life. " finished with Sirius with a smile for Hermione.

"I know how to defend myself very well on my own snuffles." she replied irritably. "Slow down spitfire, he's just trying to irritate you." Charlie said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sirius noticed how, from the moment Charlie touched her, her body seemed to relax automatically, though neither of them realized that, Bill saw it as well and exchanged a smirk and a wink with Sirius.

"My name is Billy Black." Began the man who was sitting in the wheelchair, and pointed to each one began to introduce the boys. "This is our Shape-shifter's pack, they turn into wolves, and their job is to protect the Res from vampires, they're prepared to kill and destroy them. We have Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady , Seth, Quill, Embry, Leah who is our only female and is Seth's sister, and still missing here my son Jacob and our Alpha Sam who are at this moment making sure everything is ready in the house where you will be staying. "

Several things happened simultaneously; Luna signaled to Charlie just in time for him to catch Hermione, who fainted from exhaustion, a howl of a wolf heard in the distance, which made the pack look toward it.

Billy then received a call from Charlie Swan to report that Bella had decided to marry Cullen and had gone to talk to Jacob for him to know. Billy sighed and quietly informed Charlie that it was not his fault and that he was going to try to calm his son. Turning the phone off, he turned to Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius, you know where is the house, I'll get to you sooner. Now we have to deal with this." He said with a tired face.

"Go treat your son Billy, Hermione has to rest, but I'll talk to you soon and explain better what happened." and turning to his group, he said, "Come on, the house is near here, in a secluded area on the beach. Only we, the pack and the elders of the Reserve, have access." And turning into Padfoot he was ahead of the group.

Whoever saw them would say that they formed a strange group, two red heads, one with a young girl in his arms and a blond girl in eccentric clothes behind a larger dog than a black Labrador.

After a fifteen-minute walk they came to a two-story house. It had a porch facing the beach, and the front of the house was all glass and wood, the porch had a table and chairs, ideas for a person to sit and watch the sea. The interior of the house was simple and yet magnificent, on the lower floor the door led to a living room and kitchen, all decorated in dark brown wood only a balcony dividing the two rooms, the part of the room had a marble fireplace, two sofas comfortable and three high chairs. The kitchen was spacious, with the stove on an island, all decorated in whites and blues. As the view from the room led to the beach, the kitchen overlooked the forest behind, there was also, behind the back door, a covered patio with tiled floors and a table large enough to seat twenty people comfortably, a hallway in the living room was a small bathroom and a room that was empty at the moment, but with the walls lined with shelves.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms, all of proportional size and with bathroom included. Two of these rooms facing the beach, and the other two facing back to the forest. After a quick discussion they decided that as long as Sirius was with them, Bill and Charlie would stay in one of the rooms facing the beach, Hermione in the next on the same side, while Sirius and Luna on the other side. In this way the girls would be in the rooms further away from the stairs, each with a "guard" nearby for the unexpected attack case.

Charlie laid Hermione on her bed gently, then took her trunk out of his pocket and spelled it with the right size and left it at the bottom of her bed, then left the door ajar to hear if she woke up downstairs to the living room to talk to the others.

When Charlie arrived at the room they were all already seated, Luna and Bill with a cup of tea and Sirius with a glass of Firewhiskey.

Charlie sat up and turning to Sirius asked directly "Can you explain what's going on?"

Sirius drank a goal and looked him in the eye asked "What do you guys know?"

"Almost nothing." Bill replied, "Dumbledore called us to school yesterday and said he needed us to protect and train two students, we only knew who they were this morning."

"Luna, do you want to tell them what happened in the ministry?" Sirius asked with a smile to Luna who was sitting absently.

"Of course Mr. Black, Harry had a vision in which you were being tortured by the Dark Lord in the room of prophecies, as he believed to be true, us; that is, I, Hermione, Ronald, Neville, and Ginny decide to go with him. When we got there, there was no one. So Harry saw the two prophecies, one with his name and the other with Hermione's name. In the moment that they took the prophecies, Death Eater's appeared from all sides and surrounded us." Luna sat more right before continuing, "They were particularly interested in Hermione's prophecy, we fought and we managed to separate them, but they chased us, I Hermione and Neville were cornered in the room of time, where the Dolohov hit Hermione, I managed to hit him, but then, appeared behind him Mr. Malfoy who attacked me and Neville, and managed to seize on Hermione's prophecy before leaving us locked in the room."

"It was Remus who found them," Sirius continued when Luna finished, "barely saw that Hermione was injured and sent her by port-key with Luna to Hogwarts and then he and Neville went to help us in the battle, the rest I guess that you already will know. " finished, but then with a smirk he turned to Luna and added "Mr. Black was my father's love, call me Sirius or Padfoot."

"But then they went to that whole job just to recover two prophecies?" asked Charlie, "Dumbledore said that Voldemort already had the prophecy!"

"He had his and Harry's prophecy, he wanted Hermione's." said Sirius sipping another sip of firewhiskey, "that girl who is currently resting upstairs is the key to ending it all."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" asked Bill intrigued. Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but before he had the opportunity to do so, Luna interrupted.

"She's from Dumbledore's family, I see things that others don't, and I'm not just talking about nargles, but about the present, past and future." Luna got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "What I tell you can't leave here, neither Hermione nor Dumbledore can know, until it's time" she asked with a very serious air. When she saw that they accepted the conditions began again. "I see, but I can't change, just guide and help. I know there's a prophecy here in the tribe, which completes what we have, which also has to do with Hermione, according to our prophecy she has two soul-bonds, two people who are going to be essential to help her achieve the maximum of her powers, one is a wizard, the other is one of the pack wolves, I know who they are, but she is not yet ready to know. It will be before the end of next year that the last battle will happen, one of ours will betray us, another will abandon us but when the time comes it will help. The final battle will be at Hogwarts, there will be blood and pain, and not everyone will be able to survive. We have to prepare it, because she will have to kill the serpent with her fire. We can't say, she has to realize on her own." Luna concluded, sitting down with a sigh.

"What do the prophecies say?" Charlie asked after a while.

"I can only tell you ours." replied the Sirius "the other will be known in the bonfire, when Hermione is recovered and we met with the reserve chiefs and the pack and we will discuss this again." Standing up, Sirius turned to them and said, "It's best to go and get some rest, latter Billy are going to come in here to mark everything, maybe Hermione will wake up before." Then turning to Charlie he asked "When she wakes up, will you give her the potions?"

Charlie said yes and each one went to his room to rest.

In the next chapter we will know what happened to the pack.

I know this chapter was smaller, as soon as possible I publish another.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. :

I don't own the works or characters of J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer.

This is a completely fictitious work. My native language is Portuguese so I apologize for any grammatical error.

I'm the mother of 3 children so sometimes it can take me a while to write the chapters.

Regards, Ana Inácio AKA grangerinacio91

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

Sam was having a really bad week. First the fight with the newborns, which made Jacob hurt himself, then his girlfriend Emily decided that she was tired of him "disappearing" without giving satisfactions and left. "If she was my imprint I could tell her the truth" was what he didn't stop thinking. His heart ached for her loss, but deep inside he knew it wasn't fair for her to be in a relationship where he could never give her a hundred percent of himself. Then the day before Billy told them that that the wizard Sirius Black was coming back and was going to bring company, he didn't give any more satisfaction unless that it was going to be him and Jacob to supply the kitchen and to make sure everything was ready to receive them.

It was where they were at that moment, at the beach house to fill up food cabinets, toilets for toiletries and to make sure everything was in order. Despite his bad humor, Sam had to admit that the house gave him a sense of tranquility that he found nowhere else, blessed silence that allowed him to hear the sea and see from the windows the beach.

I mean, quiet until Jacob gets a call while he's upstairs, start screaming and get shot out the door that leads to the forest turning into a wolf and start running.

Sam stood staring at the door, momentarily paralyzed, it must have been only a minute before the phone rang. As he looked at the answering machine, he saw that it was Billy and he attended to see if he could see what had happened.

"Billy, is everything okay?"

"More or less Sam, is my son with you?" asked an anxious voice on the other side.

"He just left, got a call, turned around and went running, you know what it's all about?"

"Bella called him, she's marrying the Cullen. Charlie called me to warn us, can you go after him, and then you'll go to my house?"

"Of course Billy, I will." And with that Sam hung up, undressed, tied up his clothes so as not to lose it and turning it was behind Jacob. If he had only taken two more minutes, he would have seen the group of wizards come through the front door, but then he saw no one and continued to curse his fate as he followed Jacob's trail.

He couldn't hear him in his mind, despite listening to all the other elements of the pack, which meant that he must have returned to human form. Although a sense of danger and concern occupied all the pack's minds, they varied in relation to the motives. He, Quil, Embry and Jared were mostly concerned about Jacob and what he was about to suffer. Seth, besides being concerned about Jacob, had formed a friendship with Cullen and was also concerned about what this development would mean for the treaty. Leah and Paul were mostly thinking about the visitors of the res and what they had come to realize from the conversation. Sam could tell from hearing that something important was going to happen, other than the leaders and he, no one knew the content of the legend that provided for the appearance of a young woman from the war with magic at her fingertips and love in her heart to strengthen the reserve and the pack. If this young woman had finally arrived it was imperative that Jacob return, he was the true alpha, he was going to be necessary.

When Sam realized the potential of this achievement he stopped and masked his thoughts so that no one would realize what was in his head. They would all know when it was time, and using his power he gave an alpha command, sending them all home.

"I'll take care of Jacob, everybody go home."

Unable to disobey, slowly, they all turned and returned to human form, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, following the scent of Jacob.

It must have been lunchtime when he finally saw him, near the border with Canada, sitting in a ravine looking at the view ahead of him. Sam turned to human again and went to sit by him.

The silence lingered for a few minutes, both content only to see the view.

"Why does it hurt so much to be rejected?" Jacob asked in a low voice.

Sam looked at him, realizing again how he was so young, so early to have his heart broken, but there are certain things that are inevitable. "We don't control who we love, I know it costs, but we have to have faith that everything will improve."

"I don't want to go back." Jacob said in a low, defeated voice. "I can't see her wasting her life like this."

"You have to get back Jacob." Sam knew exactly what he was going through but it was important that he come back, he needed to, "You don't need to see her, but we need you, your father needs you. I saw from Paul and Leah head the wizards who arrived and one of them is wounded, they came in search of refuge and protection, for that we are all necessary."

"I'll come back, but give me just one day, one day to get my head in order. Explain to my father, please, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Sam agreed and patting him on the shoulder, got up, and turned to leave, before being interrupted by Jacob's voice.

"Thank you Sam." Sam answered him with a "nothing" and went back to the reserve, where an anxious father was waiting for him.

When he finally arrived at Billy's house he was astonished to find the elders there, but it was Billy who spoke first.

"He will not come back?" he asked anxiously, with pain in his eyes.

"Tomorrow, he needs some time, but he's coming back tomorrow. But Billy, he doesn't want to see her. You better call Charlie and tell him to tell Bella she's not welcome here on the reservation." Sam said in a serious voice.

"Consider it done. We have to go talk to our visitors to mark a bonfire. Can you take me there and talk to Sirius?"

"Of course," Sam said, getting up and helping Billy to their jeep.

A few minutes later they were at the door of the beach house, Sam was helping Billy to sit in the chair when a large black dog was received by the side of the car.

"It's good to see you, Sirius." Sam said laughing, faster than he thought it was possible to be, in the place where the dog was before stood a tall man with black wavy hair by the shoulders, gray eyes and aristocratic features. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots made of a material that Sam didn't know.

"I'm cool Sam; I'm finally a free man! And you?" he replied with a smile. "It's all right." Sam told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now that the courtesies are done, we're going to get in? I want to know what's going on!" said Billy in a bad mood.

Sam helped Billy in and Sirius fetched three glasses and a bottle of Firewiskey. Seeing Sam's raised eyebrow he just shrugged and said, "We'll need this, believe me."

After serving three good doses Billy asked for the other occupants of the house to which Sirius replied, "They are all resting except Charlie who is watching Hermione."

"Then explain what happened, Dumbledore said nothing in his message." said Billy angrily.

"We don't know how but the other side knew the prophecy, they wanted it and so they set a trap for Harry, my godson. They knew that wherever he went, Hermione went after him. They are like brother's you know. The plan worked, they went to the Mystery Department in the Ministry of Magic and encountered twelve Death Eaters. There was a fight and they held up well, but one of them attacked Hermione and the because of this distraction they managed to grasp in the prophecy. We needed to get her out of the castle, it wasn't safe for her to recover there because of Malfoy, he's the enemy of whom the prophecy speaks. I spoke to Harry and he told me that he's been watching her for months, when he thinks that no one is watching. We didn't tell her, but in the moment Hogwarts it's dangerous for her."

"What does this prophecy say Sirius? I know she refers to the same person but it is different from ours." Sam asked seriously.

"I'm going to have to reveal it and tell this story all over again in the Bonfire, but I realize you want to know already, after all it comes to you too." Sirius said, playing with his glass.

"It concerns the Alpha and the legitimate Alpha in our pack is Jacob. It must be him." said Sam, to which Sirius shook his head with a smile dancing on his lips.

"I bet it's you, the magic calls magic, and no matter how much Jacob is an Alpha, her power needs someone stronger and powerful, but then we'll know soon. Our prophecy says: « The magical daughter of the family of the phoenix was born in the middle of the nine month. She is the daughter of a line of daughter's without magic, but her magic is going to be stronger. She is going to be the wisdom and hope that will help the Chosen One to end the Dark One. The strength of her and her mates love are going to be a powerful weapon. With her mates, her magic will grow and chance for the best potential. But if the Chosen One flops, the Dragon are going to crush her heart, her hope, her loves and her freedom; and the Darkness will rule our world. The Magical daughter of the family of the phoenix was born in the middle of the nine month…»"

"Wait, mates, like in more than one?" asked Sam perplexed, there had never been an imprint with two soul-bonds, but then, there had never been one that had magic.

"According to Luna there are two, one of the wolves and a wizard. I'm not sure, but I suspect the wizard is Charlie, which explains why Dumbledore sent him with us, but only with time can we be sure. The most important thing now is for her to recover, it will take her at least a week for her magic to return to normal, although if I know Hermione, two days from now, she already has her wand in her hand." said Sirius with a fond smile. "Is it going to be a problem for you or Jacob that she has another mate?" he asked seriously.

"I can't speak for Jacob, but if it's me, it's not a problem. For us, our imprint is our gravity, all our thoughts, our heart, our essence revolves around her; our principal mission becomes her happiness and well-being, so if she needs two people so be it. Had an imprint it's a gift, no matter what."

Sirius nodded, pleased with Sam's response. He knew they wanted to make the meeting as quickly as possible, but Sirius had to think first of Hermione, it had only been 24 hours since the attack, she needed to rest above all else. It was with that in mind that he explained to Billy, "Tomorrow night, she has to rest now; with the potion regiment she's doing tomorrow she'll be able to attend the bonfire.

Billy nodded and said, "Nine-thirty in the afternoon, we make food there, you tell your prophecy and your story to all of us and we tell ours to you. I assume they don't know?"

"Of course not, you asked me to keep a secret." said offended Sirius "Only Dumbledore knows."

"Okay, I see you tomorrow Sirius. Come on, Sam." said Billy, turning the wheelchair toward the exit.

They had been gone long ago but Sirius was still sitting on the couch with a glass of Firewiskey in his hand. "Damn it, I have to find a way to prepare her for the news, otherwise tomorrow she's going to faint when she knows everything," he murmured to himself.


End file.
